


Class of 2024

by ceo_of_lonely



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Bi Peter Parker, Disney World & Disneyland, Field Trip, Fluff, Friend group, Friendship, Gay Harley Keener, Lesbian Michelle Jones, Lesbian Shuri (Marvel), M/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceo_of_lonely/pseuds/ceo_of_lonely
Summary: The kids go to Orlando for their Senior trip!orI'm bad at summaries
Relationships: Betty Brant/Ned Leeds, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Shuri
Comments: 8
Kudos: 141





	Class of 2024

"Come on, Peter, New York can handle itself without Spider-Man for a week," Ned groaned, yanking Peter's suit out of his suitcase.

"Yeah, nerd, just leave the suit here and relax," MJ said, her face stuck into a book as she rested her feet on Shuri's lap.

"Uh, guys, don't you remember last time I 'relaxed'? A flying donut entered the atmosphere. Or the other time when we thought elemental monsters were terrorizing the world? And I proceeded to be hit by a train and attacked by killer drones?" Peter said, taking his suit back and shoving it into the empty corner of Ben's old suitcase. "The point is, guys, I can't relax. I stopped relaxing the second I put my suit on for the first time. Look, I'll take it just in case there's an emergency, ok?"

"Nuh-uh," Ned said, reaching for the red and blue cloth. "We know you, Pete. You get stressed just seeing it, and having it there watching you is not the idea."

"C'mon, Sweetheart," a new voice said. A painfully familiar voice. Harley was leaning against the doorframe, pulling out of puppy-dog eyes and staring at Peter pleadingly. "Just leave it here."

Peter's arms fell to his sides as Ned clutched the suit to his chest, eager to get it away from his friend. Peter squinted at Harley, hating the way his body seemed to dissolve when he looked into the blond's baby blue eyes. Nibbling on the inside of his cheek, he let his shoulders slump and an exasperated sigh escape his lips.

"Fine."

*

*

*

The loud ringing of his alarm jolted Peter awake, his arm immediately flying over to the button on the top and slamming it down, melting back into Harley once the sound was off.

"We have to get up," Harley croaked out, his voice bearly over a groggy whisper. Peter frowned, nuzzling into the crook of Harley's neck.

"I don' feel like it," he murmured.

"We can sleep on the plane if you want," Harley offered, slowly starting to sit up. Peter didn't reply, instead deciding to tighten his grip around Harley and tangle their legs together. Harley leaned his back against the wall and tilted Peter's head up with one finger. "We have thirty minutes to sleep on the bus and almost three hours to get to Orlando, but we have to get up," Harley chuckled. Peter pouted and got to his feet, walking over to his closet and taking out the first things he saw.

A soft knock filled the air.

"Boys, hurry up," May called. "I made waffles and they're going to get cold."

Peter put on some jeans and an old Coca-Cola t-shirt, while Harley matched his jeans and threw on a red flannel. The two walked into the kitchen and devoured the Eggos May had prepared before double-checking their bags and walking to the living room.

"Aww, look at you two," May said, holding up her phone and snapping a few pictures. Peter groaned.

"Come on, May, we gotta get there early so we get the best seats on the bus," he said, face beetroot as he dragged Harley out the front door.

"Alright, alright, come on," May replied, locking the door behind her and helping Peter with his backpack. The three squeezed into the tight elevator and basically ran out to the sidewalk, holding up their hands to call a taxi. After what felt like the whole morning, a kind old man stopped in front of them and drove them to Midtown.

After thanking him, Harley and Peter grabbed their luggage, said goodbye to May, and ran towards where the busses were parked.

"Finally, I thought you dorks wouldn't make it," MJ said once the two made it to the small group that had arrived. Peter rested his hands on his knees and panted.

"Well, we aren't _that_ late, Jones," Harley replied, a sly smirk pressed onto his lips as MJ sent him a glare. Suddenly, a teacher walked up to the group of teenagers and clapped her hands, a joyful grin spreading across her face.

"Alright, kiddies! Everyone get on the bus!" She exclaimed, steering the group to the bus' opened doors. "But put your luggage in the trunk first!"

Ned, MJ, Shuri, Betty, Harley, and Peter got in first and immediately headed to the back of the bus where one long seat occupied the back wall. They sat down comfortably and strapped on the either very tight or loose seatbelts that were nearly impossible to adjust. Peter sat next to the window next to Harley, Betty and Ned sat next to each other in the middle, and Shuri was next to the opposite window, already asleep with her head on MJ's shoulder. Peter pulled his phone and earphones out of the front pocket of his backpack and melted into Harley's side as he opened Spotify and scrolled through his playlist. Jamming one earphone into his head, he held up the other so Harley could take. He pressed play and rested his phone down on the seat before pulling his legs up and closing his eyes.

*

*

*

The airport was chaotic. Well, it's always chaotic, but add a group of teachers trying to control a bunch of overly-excited teenagers, it becomes the definition of "a mess". Peter stayed close to his friends, tightening his grasp on his backpack and suitcase every time they walked through a large group of people. Even though the constant loud noises and the feeling of general anxiety would always overflow his senses, his hands were jittery with excitement. Even Flash, who was always calm and reserved seemed jumpy and fidgety with anticipation, staying close to Harry the whole time.

Peter collapsed onto the uncomfortable chair in the gatehouse of the airport, his feet sore and stiff from walking through the entirety of the building. Ned sat down next to him, sinking down and resting his head onto the top of the backrest.

"What a workout?" He breathed out. "totally worth it, though. Betty's favorite Disney character is Tiana from Princess and the Frog and I've been saving up some money to buy her a charm bracelet." 

"Aww," Peter said, chuckling as Ned turned a deep shade of pink. "Dude, that's so cool. Harley loves Toy Story and I've already made up my mind to get away from the group for a while and go to Toy Story Land. I want to buy him something, too, but from what I heard, Disney has really expensive stuff."

Ned chuckled. "Yeah, I went when I was a kid, and I had to eat grilled-cheese sandwiches for four days straight because my mon's cheap and didn't want to but food at the parks. The experience is totally worth it, though," he explained, shaking his head at the distant memory. "I couldn't eat cheese for a whole month after that."

Peter laughed. "Ned, you love cheese." Ned shrugged.

"I guess after a month of not having it I kinda fell in love?" 

Peter turned his head to the side where the doors to the boarding bridge were starting to be opened by a flight attendant. The turned and stood next to them.

"Midtown High School please come forward!" She piped up, smiling kindly at one of the teachers who was getting the teenagers together. With a sigh, Peter got to his feet and swung his backpack over his shoulder, dragging his feet towards the single-file line. The line slowly started moving forward as each student gave their ticket to the woman at the door. She would check it, rip one part off, hand the student the other, and let them pass. Peter ran a hand through his hair as he counted eleven people in front of him.

"We're gonna be here for a while," Shuri muttered from behind him.

"Yup," he sighed. 

*

*

*

Finally, after Peter got to the front of the line and the woman let him pass, he was on the plane, feeling as the constant rumbling underfoot slightly shook his tired body. He found his way to his seat and sat down next to Harley, who had been one of the first few people to get on.

"I thought you weren't comin', sweetheart," Harley chuckled, pulling the armrest separating the two up into the seat so Peter could rest his head on the blond's shoulder.

"I was considering it," Peter murmured, looking down at the book in Harley's hands. "Watcha' reading?"

Harley closed the book enough to show Peter the cover. Peter hummed in approval.

"The Hobbit. Good choice."

Harley breathed out a laugh before placing a gentle kiss on top of Peter's curls.

Peter woke up forty minutes later while a flight-attendant was passing by with a cart full of snacks and beverages. Her brown hair was pulled up into a perfectly round bun and she wore a headband with the logo of the company stitched onto it. You know, your average flight-attendant.

"Would you kids like anything?" She asked kindly.

"You hungry?" Harley asked Peter. The brunette shook his head and sat up, reaching for his phone.

"I'll have some chips please," Harley said, pulling out his wallet and paying the woman who handed him a small bag of Lays. Peter eyed the bag. He glanced away and down at his phone. When he looked up at Harley, the boy was staring right down at him, eyebrow raised. With a sigh, Harley shoved the bag into Peter's hands.

"I know you too well, Parker," he murmured playfully, taking a handful and turning his attention to his book. Peter giggled.

*

*

*

At last, after waking up at 5 AM, walking around a crowded airport for an hour, and sitting on a plane for almost three, they made it to the hotel.

The Polynesian Resort was a stunningly decorated hotel. Dim lights hung from the glass ceiling, and velvet sofas surrounded a statue of a wooden tiki that was crowned by bright and colorful leaves and flowers. The class walked over to the reception area and the teacher started talking to one of the workers there. Peter looked around in awe. The place was mostly illuminated by the sun, but the lights helped in darker corners and hallways. Plants were scattered everywhere and the workers all wore Hawaiian button-ups with wooden necklaces and earrings. People were chatting and walking in and out of the building. On the opposite wall where the teenagers had come in from was a small bar where a man was working away.

"Pete?" a voice recognizable as Betty said. "Earth to Peter, come on, we're going to our rooms."

Peter turned and looked over at the group who was disappearing around a corner.

"Sorry," he chuckled, trotting up to them with Betty at his side.

They walked to the rooms which were all on the second floor. Peter was handed his keys and told the number of his room. He found his way to it and opened the door. The inside was just as well-decorated as the entrance was. Two white beds were separated by a bedside table that was built into the wall. A large sliding glass door took up almost an entire wall in front of him. It led to a small balcony with two wooden chairs looking out to the hotel's yard.

"Nice," a voice said from behind him. Peter didn't need to turn around to know it was Harley. The blond walked past him and set his backpack on the foot of one of the beds before opening it and pulling out his phone.

"Yeah, nice," Peter said, leaving his own backpack on one of the sofas in the corner of the room.

"Mrs. Evans told us to be ready by ten," Harley said, walking over to the bathroom to brush his teeth. Peter changed into a thinner shirt because it was boiling hot outside and they were going to be out all day. He brushed his teeth and hair after Harley left the bathroom and they left their room.

"Should I keep the keys?" Peter asked, locking the door behind them. Harley chuckled.

"When we were in Italy you dropped the keys in the river, Pete, I think I'll carry them this time," he said fondly. Peter stuck his tongue out at his boyfriend before catching up to MJ and Shuri who had exited their own room.

"Are we all here?" Mrs. Evans said, her voice barely audible over the excited chatter filling the hall. "Everyone put this on!" she started handing out pins with the Midtown logo on them. Peter put it on his shirt and waited for Ned and Betty to leave the room. Right before Mrs. Evans and Mr. Dallas were about to lead the kids out of the hotel, Betty ran out of her room, her golden hair sopping wet and Ned running out close behind.

"Did you take a shower?" Peter asked. Betty doubled over, catching her breath.

"Yup," she wheezed. "Bad idea."

*

*

*

Peter sat next to Shuri on the Monorail, which ran surprisingly smooth compared to the bumpy subway he was used to. He chatted nervously with Shuri for the several minutes they were on the train. Peter sat up after a while, almost unable to stay put for more than a few minutes. His foot tapped against the floor as he watched the scenery rush by through the windows. 

"I can't wait to see the castle!" Ned nearly yelled. Flash rolled his eyes but everyone saw the thrill gleaming in them.

Finally, the Monorail cem to a stop and the doors slid open with a soft hiss. Peter and Shuri were the first to run onto the platform, anticipation making their stomachs twist and flip. The rest of the class poured out of the train and lined up near the staircase that led to the entrance of Magic Kingdom.

"Alright, kids, settle down!" Mr. Dallas yelled, making the entire class quickly pipe down. He cleared his throat before continuing. "As you may know, down these stairs is the entrance to our first park, Magic Kingdom. Before going down the stairs I will give you all a MagicBand that you can use for your Fast-Passes and each one has 20 bucks so you can buy whatever you want. When you get to the bottom of the stairs, you'll wait for the rest with Mrs. Wilson, alright? Any questions?"

One girl piped up. "Can we choose the colors of the bracelet things?"

"No," the man deadpanned. "Who's first?"

The line started moving forward and eventually, Peter got to the front. Mr. Dallas handed him a green rubbery bracelet that had a Mickey head carved into the top. He thanked Mr. Dallas and skipped down the stairs, looking down at it.

"What color did you get?" Ned asked from beside him. Peter held his wrist up so his friend could see. "Cool! Wanna switch? I got red."

"Sure," Peter said, handing Ned his MagicBand and gladly putting on his new one. 

"Thanks!" Ned exclaimed happily, looking down at his wrist with pure joy.

Peter and Ned talked for a while and stayed close to the group while the last few people walked down the stairs with their MagicBands. Soon, Betty and Harley joined the two, quickly followed by MJ and lastly Shuri. 

"Harls, yours is so pretty!" Peter gaped at Harley's deep purple MagicBand.

"Thanks, Darlin'," Harley chuckled.

"Alright, everyone's here, let's go!" Mrs. Wilson said, loud enough for the class to hear and start following her like a group of lost puppies. Peter grasped onto Harley's hand in excitement. They walked through a bag-check area and soon, they found themselves standing in front of an antique-looking building with a giant clock built into the top of it. Train tracks stretched across the park in front of the building and behind a carefully cropped lawn with the face of Mickey Mouse carved into it.

"Woah," Peter breathed out in awe, letting himself be dragged by Harley towards the group.

They walked a bit more, past more old-looking buildings and under bridges and through groups of people until they made it to Main Street USA. Buildings neatly decorated sat on either side of a broad street that led all the way down to Cinderella's Castle. The entire group of kids stopping in their tracks to stare at the elegant castle gleaming under the midday sun.

The castle was mostly white with light blue roofs and soft, barely noticeable lights filtering through the windows. A clock was placed right in the center above a hole that you could walk through to get to Fantasy Land. Gold was scattered along the windows and windowsills and every little detail in the building.

"Come on, we don't have all day," Mr. Dallas chuckled, shoving the kids forward down Main Street. Thankfully, it wasn't tourist season yet, although it was still pretty crowded.

Peter doesn't even know how long they stayed in Main Street, walking in and out of stores and buying the most random of things. By the end of it, Peter had gotten a pride pin that he had found in the very back of the pin section that must've been left behind from pride month and a pair of Minnie ears Harley had gotten for him as a joke but he actually really liked. Harley had gotten a new MagicBand with a Toy Story design on it and he'd bought Tony an Iron-Man mug. MJ and Betty hadn't bought anything and said they wanted to save their money. Ned got a whole bag full of stuff.

"Ned, you know we still have three more parks, right?" Peter asked with a chuckle as Ned struggled to carry his heavy bag of merch.

"I know," he shrugged. "I saved a bit for Galaxy's Edge but I don't really want anything from the other parks."

"Your choice," Peter said.

*

*

*

"I don't think I can ride a single rollercoaster ever again," Peter slurred, leaning against the wall of the exit of Space Mountain. Harley scoffed.

"C'mon, Pete, it wasn't _that_ bad."

"For you it wasn't! You grew up falling off of trees and horses, you're used to the feeling. I was a normal kid," Peter spat back, sending his boyfriend a playful glare. "You're lucky I didn't barf all over you."

The next day they went to Epcot and stayed there until it closed. The next they went to Hollywood Studios and the next, Animal Kingdom. After they finished with the four parks, they headed to Disney's water park, Typhoon Lagoon. The next day they went to Universal Studios and the last they relaxed and left early in the afternoon.

"I don't wanna leave," Peter whined as he reluctantly made his suitcase. Harley chuckled, pressing a kiss to Peter's head.

"Pete, we live with a billionaire most of the year, I think this won't be the last time we come."

**Author's Note:**

> ayyyy any floridians readin this? I was missing Florida and decided to birth this hehehe


End file.
